paradiseislandhdfandomcom-20200214-history
Versions
WARNING! Be careful before upgrading the game, sometimes it brings a lot of bugs. Some of users report having their island wiped of buildings when they upgrade to new game versions. If you have a rooted phone always make a backup before upgrading with an application like "Titanium Backup". Or wait for 'clearance' from other users. Versions v1.2.4 (build 66) February 11, 2012 Official changes: Update your game and soon you'll see: * St. Valentine's day content * New buildings * St.Valentine's Day event * Complete the St.Valentine's Day event to get unique building! Other: *The Serf station is now renamed as the Surf station *The game is very unstable, often closing. Not "Force closing", just closing without saving recent activities. *Leonid's timing to go hunting and return reverted back to the v1.2.0 style (when the clock counts to zero for him to leave, if you're not in the game the clock for him to return does not start until you re-open the game, and vice verca. v1.2.3 (build 65) February 10, 2012 Official changes: Update your game and soon you'll see: * St. Valentine's day content * New buildings * St.Valentine's Day event * Complete the St.Valentine's Day event to get unique building! Other: *Pink frame of welcome screen *6 new Special Awards *Well-known award (154 in General Awards) is 2 piasters. v1.2.2 (build 64) February 10, 2012 Official changes: Update your game and soon you'll see: * St. Valentine's day content * New buildings * St.Valentine's Day event * Complete the St.Valentine's Day event to get unique building! v1.2.1 (build 63) February 3, 2012 Official changes: * Background sounds improved, new drawings added to Leonids' shop, game stability improved. * Players of lvl5 and above are able to build a Wonder of the World! Start your adventure by repairing the strange hut and go on looking for new characters, trading, digging up an ancient idol, assembling fragments into complete drawings and build your Wonder. You will be rewarded with bonuses, piasters and gifts, but the grandeur and beauty of the Wonder of the World will surpass even your wildest dreams. Other: *Scrolls efffects changed *Scroll prices at Leonid's changed *Fixed double tapping on tourist icons *Leonids timing to go hunting and return changed to equate to real-time. Even when not in the game he would leave for 60mins and return for 90mins (but not change any stock). v1.2 (build 62) January 25, 2012 Official changes: * Build your own Wonder of the World * New tasks and characters * New items Other: *New quests: Collect Helen's drawings for blueprints for "World Wonder" *New quests: Repair Leonid's house, build 3 Café, collect 50 shells *New quests from visitors *Warehouse has 4 tabs: Buildings, Resources, Inventory, Plots *Introduced new resources obtained by helping tourists: Pearls, Golden rings, Shells, Crystals *New buildings added: Serf station, Ruins, Water slides, Billiards, Mini Mansion *Added 25 new General awards *Like button disappears after you vote for an island you visit. *Welcome screen is reverted to the regular one. *Leonid would leave for 60mins and return for 90mins but when you quit the game and then the clock counted down to zero, it did not start up again until you restarted the game. eg: Leonid is in the shop, 45mins before he leaves. You quit the game and re-open it in 60mins or 500mins or 2000mins later, he will have "just" left to go hunting and return in 60mins. Same vice verca. v1.1.26 (build 61) December 31, 2011 Official changes: * Winter events * Holiday surprises * Snowmen wandering around the island * New buildings, items and more Other: New buildings: Ski resort, Toy factory, Icy tower, Christmas rink, Christmas Square, Decorated house, Santa Clause House v1.1.25 (build 60) December 21, 2011 Official changes: * Winter events * Holiday surprises * Snowmen wandering around the island * New buildings, items and more Other: *New structures: Ice Statue, Snow Fort, Ice Castle, Snow House, Snowboard Park, Christmas Tree, Dressed Xmas Tree, Santa Claus v1.1.24 (build 59) December 20, 2011 Official changes: * Winter events * Holiday surprises * Snowmen wandering around the island * New buildings, items and more Other: *Changed the welcome screen to winter image *The format of the time countdown from the special offer for Christmas lottery is represented now in days and hours (not anymore in hours and minutes) *New awards : 9 Special for Christmas *Awards reorganization : General & Special *Offer to install "Enchanted Realm" for 7 piastres. v1.1.23 (build 58) December 15, 2011 Official changes: * New entertaining events * New facilities * Reduced apk size Other: Four buildings were added: Party boat, Open pool, Lucky villa and Five star hotel. v1.1.22 (build 57) December 15, 2011 Official changes: * New entertaining events * New facilities * Reduced apk size Other: v1.1.21 (build 56) December 7, 2011 Official changes: * Improved performance * New buildings available (Mamoth cave and Ice rink) Other: v1.1.20 (build 55) November 24, 2011 / November 22, 2011 (official update date in market) Official changes: * HUGE Black Friday discounts!! Hurry! * Some cool Thanksgiving Day stuff are added * Festive decoration of your Island * Additional party quests available * New unique buildings Other: v1.1.19 (build 54) November 23, 2011 Official changes: * Some cool Thanksgiving Day stuff are added * Festive decoration of your Island * Additional party quests available * New unique buildings Other: * v1.1.18 (build 53) November 22, 2011 Official changes: * Some cool Thanksgiving Day stuff are added * Festive decoration of your Island * Additional party quests available * New unique buildings Other: * The animation for the 'Lightning' catamaran is broken. It does not speed around anymore, but people use it as a Springboard nowadays. * Removing the new animated and sonore screen at startup * Fix : new awards can completed * The Improvement button still shows even though improved all the way v1.1.17 (build 52) November 22, 2011 Official changes: * Some cool Thanksgiving Day stuff are added * Festive decoration of your Island * Additional party quests available * New unique buildings Other: * New awards * Adding a new animated and sonore screen at startup * Bug : new awards can't completed v1.1.16 (build 51) November 3, 2011 Official changes: We keep making Paradise Island better and better to offer you the best playing experience possible. The current update has a pack of new cool avatars and some performance improvements. Download the new update to make your Island even better! Other: * The structures in the Decoration tab have been rearranged. * Halloween resources and structures can still be bought and built. * Changing your island name now costs 10 piastres. * Effect of Totems and Oracles is restored. * Solved the issue of persisting Pirate Chest after opening. v1.1.15 (build 50) October 28, 2011 Official changes: Prepare for the scare with the Halloween-style spooky decorations and ghost-houses Other: *Effect of Totems and Oracles is neglected. Income and repair costs are back to normal. *Pirates Chest does not disappear after it is opened, but can be opened again after 5 hours. *'Sight symbol' appears when collecting rent if you collect right after it appears (indicates that you added one to the award on catching the income right after it appears). *Collecting all money with one piastre may open a lot of "Congratulation" popup windows, one must acknowledge every one. The previous version did open only one popup window. *Two new build sections: "Crypt, Haunted house, Guillotine, Maya pyramide, Witch shop, Golden Frankenstein, Bogey" and "Bone, Candle, Broom, Pumpkin". *New Building: Devil's rollercoaster *Decorated cruise ship *Warehouse now also has a resources section for Bones, Candles, Brooms and Pumpkins. v1.1.14 (build 49) October 7, 2011 Official changes: We are happy to announce that we've released a new update of the game! Game performance improved once again! From now on you can visit your friends, and use TV Tower and Nano Generator with added ease. New exciting updates coming soon. Stay tuned! Other: *? v1.1.12 (build 48) September 28, 2011 Official Changes: Long awaited update is available in the market! What's new in your Island: 1) Get quests from your tourists to receive money and experience 2) New buildings for 34-36 levels are added 3) Progress loss problem while downloading 1.1.9 is fixed 4) New events added. Follow the news! Other: *New Buildings: Triumphal Arch, Hotel Lux, Hotel Sea breeze, Opera, Gates of India, Cleopatra's House, Drive-In, Lighthouse, Aerostat *Removed building: Aerostat from v1.1.10 (Android; v1.1.10 internal name: airship; v1.1.12: internal name: building_airship). *Game crashes while loading if one Aerostat from version 1.1.10 is on the map or in the warehouse as the Aerostats buildings are not compatible. Aerostats from version 1.1.12 can be put on the map and in the warehouse without issues. Demolish all Aerostats before updating. *There is a warehouse-related bug for the Luxurity score. Placing a structure in the warehouse decreases this score properly, but it is not increased again after replacing the structure on the island. Restarting the game fixes this issue. v1.1.10 (build 46) September 8, 2011 Official changes: 1) New notification system 2) Get the latest news in "Our games" menu 3) Facebook and Twiiter have been implemented Other: * Developer has acknowledged on Facebook that they will be attempting to recover the islands that were deleted by this game update. * Receive some free bucks for playing every day ($1000, $1500, $2000, $2500, €1) or for connecting to Facebook and Twitter. (Note that connecting to Facebook or Twitter exposes your personal information on these sites to the game developers.) * New useless button: "More FREE Games" * New useless button: "Hurray! The new island!" * Duplicated buildings are still there. * Abnormal $, € and XP values remain untouched * Appearance of the Treasure Chest now often generates an Android Notification Event telling you to open the game to find treasure. * Opening the Pirates Chest now opens a dialog window explaining the contents of the chest. v1.1.9 (build 45) August 20, 2011 Fix : *Hotfix resolving critical error. (deletion of buildings from previous build 44) *"If you restore your island from a reserve copy, we will gift you ingame bonus to compensate caused troubles. Administration sincerely apologizes for caused incovenience." Assumption: you must have v1.1.8 installed before updating to v1.1.9 to get this offer. * Compensation = € 50 + $ 100,000 New bugs: * The number of $ you have is not depicted properly. Since this version it does not say $xyz,uvw,pqr anymore, but $xyz,uvwM (as in million). But once you reach xyz,500M for some reason it starts counting backwards to xyz,000 when you gain money. Once you reach that and gain any more money, you will go to xyz+1 however. You can find your real amount of money on the Profile tab of the Friends menu. Bug appears only if you have more that 10 000 000$. Until 10M$ the value is displayed in old style. * Duplicate buildings are possible again (placed on the island out of the warehouse). The "Move To Store" cheat was fixed in 1.1.3. * When taking pictures / Uploading to Facebook if you take 2 pictures and upload to facebook, and then attempt to take a third before getting the successfully posted to Facebook! message the photo button will no longer function. Attempting to open the Awards screen while in this state will cause the game to freeze requiring a force close of the game. * When taking a picture / sending to facebook if you recieve a message that the picture has uploaded successfully while in the Awards menu this will cause a slowdown of the awards menu until you exit / reopen the game. Other: * Maximum amount of $, € and XP is 2,147,483,647 (= 231-1). If you exceed that amount the value will become negative (just like it should when using a 4-byte integer). v1.1.8 (build 44) August 19, 2011 New : *added leaderboards *automatic road building to planting buildings *now you can invite your friends via Facebook, Twitter or email and receive additional bonus ingame. *new "Gift code" option. Using gift codes you can receive additional money and bonuses ingame. You can find codes at our Facebook group or at our parters websites *new convenient achievement interface *improved game stability (source : https://market.android.com/details?id=com.seventeenbullets.android.island) Fix : *Deletes all duplicated buildings made with the 'Move to Store'-trick if they exceed that building's maximum number of instances. New bug : *It deletes non duplicated buildings as well. *Visiting friends' islands may remove buildings or structures of the player. Other: * The amount of money is now depicted as $xyz,uvwM (as in million), where it should read a 'k' (as in thousand) instead. * Makes a backup "saveBeforeCleaning.sav" of the current game. v1.1.5 (build 40) August 12, 2011 New: *Tries to get root access. *Sociality feature theme slightly reworked. *Offer to install and play "My Country" for 5 Piastres. Many users have reported that they did not get the 5 Piastres even if they installed "My Country". Turns out they were giving you 5 My Country Piastres :( Fix: *You can no longer use the Move To Store trick to duplicate your buildings. Other: *Causes a lot of phones (HTC, Samsung, MyTouch, Sony Ericsson...) to run real slow after using the app or to have serious low memory issues after using the app. *Detects duplicated buildings if they exceed the maximum building count and deletes the excess buildings. *Lots of problems reported after installing "My Country" alongside Paradise Island. v1.1.4 (build ??) August 12, 2011 v1.1.3 (build 36) July 29, 2011 Fix: * Pirates Chest only requires one tap to be opened. * Last version where "Move To Store" cheat works. v1.1.1 (build 33) July 26, 2011 Fix: Getting paid for cleaning v1.1 (build 32) July 22, 2011 New: sociality feature added; now you can visit other people's island and invite friends. New buildings: Aerostat, Jewelry store, Indian parliament, Persian palace, Mysterious Castle, Computer Technology Museum, Mahalasa temple New bugs: Getting paid for cleaning, Paving over your friends Island, Level 39-40 loop It has taken until v1.1.12 before the Aerostat building can actually be built in the game. v1.0.21 (build 31) June 27, 2011 v1.0.20 June 17, 2011 v1.0.18 v1.0.16 v1.0.15 v1.0.13 New bug: Move to store v1.0.11 v1.0.6 v1.0.3 Fix: Fast money, added time cheat protection v1.0.2 New bug: Fast money How to Downgrade Android: Insure that Unknown Sources is currently checked in your Application Settings and then simply install the apk file of the old version over the top of the new version. Note that older versions may not have all the current buildings in the game and may behave unexpectedly. We cannot distribute or help you locate apk files in any way, so please do not ask. If you need to learn more about installing non-market applications in Android go HERE as it is outside the scope of this wiki. Ezcry4t3d 00:44, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Category:Versions Category:Versions